Fairy tail au Z'amour
by Deylie
Summary: Et si pour redorer leur nom, les mages de Fairy tail doivent aller sur le plateau de Tex ? Gros délire assurés ! Avec la participation de Kisa75


Bonsoir à tous, c'est un gros délire qu'on s'est tapée moi et ma chère Kisa75 sur nos membres préférés de FairyTail. C'est du grand n'importe quoi pondu à une heure très très tardive.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous vous amuserez en le lisant comme nous on s'est amusé à l'écrire. Il y'aura sûrement des petites suites mais indépendantes les unes aux autres ( d'autre émissions et concepts ) Mais cela dépend de vous et vos appréciations. Assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

 **Fairy tail aux Z'amour.**

Mesdames et monsieur bonjour ! Je suis très content de vous retrouver pour un nouveau numéro de votre émission préférée sur France 2. Je ne fais allusion à aucune autre chaîne hein. ( tiens, prends ça dans les dents TF1 et tes confidences entre voisins). Pour commencer, je vais vous expliquer les règles du jeu. ( sérieusement, j'en ai rat le bol d'expliquer ces foutues règles tous les jours, j'exige le playback, le fait bien lui ..) alors, chaque jour, je reçois 3 couples mais la je fais exception. (Je trouvez déjà que les règles étaient compliqués pour la tranches d'âge visée alors si en plus de ça on leur rajoute dès exceptions et réflexions, on est mal barré !) Donc, exceptionnellement, me demandez pas c'est quoi l'exceptionnel ici, à mon avis c'était innover ou mettre la clé sous la porte. Nous allons recevoir cinq couples, de tout âge et de toutes la Région de Fiore. Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça Fiore ? Veuillez m'excuser je m'adresse au réalisateur. Quoi ? Une ville intra-dimensionnelle ? Magnolia !? Mages ? C'est une émission sérieuse pas un rassemblement de monstres de foires. D'accord d'accord, je continues, le public a l'air chaud donc on s'en fout d'où viennent les couples. Reprenons, les couples viennent tout droit de Magnolia, qu'ils soient mariés ou non, se connaissent depuis 10 ans ou 10 minutes, ils s'aiment et pensent tous savoir l'un de l'autre. Et voici notre présentateur le célèbre, le plus grand, l'unique et le non comparable…

Gajeel : C'est bon ta gueule, on a comprit !

 **Voix Off** : Fermes-la toi-même. Et t'es qui déjà toi ? C'est quoi ces piercing ? T'es tombé dans la caisse à outils ou quoi. Poses moi par terre.. je te causais pas. Le micro est allumé, bordel. Veillez m'excusez chère téléspectateurs. Voici votre ami de toujours Luxus Drayer.

Luxus : ( en rentrant sur le plateau en mode gros mafioso costard Hugo boss et lunette Armani ) bonjour ..

 **Public** : (acclamation générale ) Luxus .. Luxus..

En descendant les escaliers fièrement, Luxus s'était prit les pieds dans le tapis rouges .. et le voilà étalé par terre comme une crêpe. Ce beau costume, quel gâchis !

 **Public** : ohhhh…

Luxus : Fermez vos gueules bandes de cons. C'est à cause de vous et du vieux que je suis dans cet état. Bordel je sais même pas ce que je fous ici..

( Tex fait son entrée.)

Mavis apparaît devant Luxus, morte de rire.

Luxus : Marres toi bien la gamine, la foudre va venir faire coucou..

 **Tex** : A qui parlez-vous jeune homme ? Excusez le chère téléspectateurs, il a prit un vilain coup. Luxus, prenez place à côté de votre compagne. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour la télé.

Luxus : Puis-je savoir comment dois-je le prendre.

 **Tex** : Allons, allons.. installez-vous. Attendez une seconde, mais c'est mon costumes ça.. il m'a coûté .. laissez tomber !

Grey : Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner !

Gajeel : Ne rêves pas trop.

Natsu : C'est moi qui vais gagner pour la simple raison est que je suis le personnage principal de cet œuvre. Je m'enflammes !

 **Tex** : Ce soir, c'est spéciale Mages de FairyTail. Nous avons avec nous Natsu, un jeune orphelin qui n'a pas connu ses parents, a été élevé par un dragon ( arrête de lire ses notes) c'est un Remake de l'enfant de la jungle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour attendrir le public..

Natsu : Arrêtes de piailler le vieux, c'est pas confession intime ici..

 **Tex** : ( se remet à lire ses notes) Natsu en couple avec Lucy Heartefilia.. Du groupe Heartefilia ? Votre père me doit de l'argent.. vous me donnerez son adresse à la fin de l'émission.

Lucy : Il est mort ..

 **Tex** : Ah désolé.. sinon, vous ne sauriez pas où il planque sa thune par hasard ?

 **Public** : oh..

 **Tex** : Bah quoi ? Faut pas croire ce que disent les autres, la télé ça rapporte que dalle.. je m'égares, veillez m'excuser.. Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartefilia !

Natsu : Bonjour les Z'amour, je m'appelle Natsu, je suis mage à Fairy tail, c'est la guilde la plus puissante et la plus ..

 **Tex** : Grey et Juvia.

Natsu : ( boude dans son coin ) c'est pas juste..

Grey : Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? Je suis célibataire moi !

Juvia : C'est-a-dire que .. Grey-sama.. Juvia ne voulait pas ..

 **Tex** : Si vous êtes célibataire, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.. Et remettez votre pantalon monsieur, c'est une émission familiale.

 **Public féminin** : Nonnn !

Grey : Si salamèche participe alors je restes !

 **Tex** : Levy et Gajeel.. ( fixe ses notes) non mais, vous avez tous été élevé par des singes ou quoi ?

 **Public** : DES DRAGONS !

 **Tex** : ( S'adresse à Natsu) C'est votre frère le punk ?

Gajeel : M'insulte pas connard !

Levy : Bonjour tout le monde.

Natsu : Vous-êtes en couple ?

Gajeel : Bien sur que non, on fait semblant ( attire Levy et l'embrasse ) et ça, c'est pour rajouter de la crédibilité. Sale abrutit.

Levy : ( rouge d'embarras) Ca va pas bien Gajeel !

Gajeel : Votez tous pour moi ou sinon ..

 **Tex** : On vote pas ici monsieur le gorille.

Gajeel : ( lui montre un script ) Mais c'est écrit ici.

 **Tex** : C'est le script pour les candidats de Secret Story, ou avez-vous eu ça .. Si vous commencez déjà à vouloir nous faire de la concurrence ça ne va pas trop le faire.

Gajeel : De quoi tu me parle le vieux..

 **Tex** : ( Je suis pas si vieux que ça.. j'ai même un certain succès ) Le couple suivant est Erza Scarlett et Jellal machin bidule.

Erza : Bonjour tout le monde..

 **Tex** : Ou est votre partenaire ?

Erza : Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

 **Tex** : On me dit à l'oreillette qu'il ne viendra pas. Désolé mademoiselle mais vous êtes disqualifiés.

 **Public** : Il lui a posé un lapin, la pauvre ! Ohhhh..

Erza : ( Se lève ) J'ai dit qu'on allait l'attendre.

Natsu et Grey : Ça va barder..

 **Tex** : Écoutez, on pas le temps, on est pas dans un salon de thé ici ou vous pouvez entrer et sortir comme bon vous semble. J'ai un programme à faire tourner et une horaire à respecter..

Erza : ( Se rééquipe et pointe 1001 sabres en sa direction ) Vous disiez ?

 **Tex** : Et enfin, Luxus et sa femme, la sublime Mirajane.

Mira : ( rougissante et souriante ) Bonjour Tex.

Luxus : D'où tu parle de ma femme comme ça. Et toi, baisse ta main, ne lui parle pas, ne le regarde pas, ne t'avise même pas de lui sourire ou je lui fait bouffer son micro.

( Le tonnerre gronde )

Mira : Calmes toi Luxus.

 **Tex** : Oui c'est ça, calme toi Zeus.

Luxus : Rappelles moi déjà pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ?

Mira : Je croyais que c'était le maillon faible !

 **Tex** : Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons commencer la première manche. Mesdames veuillez vous diriger vers les coulisses s'il vous plaît.

Juvia : Juvia ne comprend pas pourquoi on vient après on s'en va ?

 **Tex** : ( Se tient la tête ) ça promet .. À toute à l'heure mesdames.

 **( Jingle)**

 **Première manche**.

 **Tex** : Qu'avez-vous pensé lorsque vous l'avez vue pour la première fois ? Natsu ?

Natsu : Moi ? Mais qui ?

 **Tex** : ( Roule les yeux) Mais votre fiancée pardi !

Natsu : Elle ne s'appelle pas Pardi mais Lucy

 **Tex** : Euh ..

Natsu : Quoique je vous excuse, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai pensé que Luigi était un drôle de prénom pour une fille.

 **Tex** : Parfait ! Gajeel ?

Gajeel : Une crevette.

 **Tex** : Bien. Grey ?

Grey : Et voilà une emmerdeuse de plus !

 **Public féminin** : OHHH !

 **Tex** : Du calme. C'est sa réponse, on l'a respecte d'accord ! Luxus ?

Luxus : Rien.. C'est une fille.

 **Tex** : Et quel morceau de fille ..

Luxus : Putain, me retenez pas je vais lui péter la gueule..

 **Public** : Une baston .. une baston !

 **Tex** : Bien, passons à la seconde question.

 **Deuxième question.**

 **Tex** : Un soir, vous voulez l'inviter à sortir. Quel endroit pensez-vous qu'elle choisira en premier ? Un restaurant pour un dîner aux chandelles ? Aller au cinéma pour voir un film d'action ou rester à la maison pour faire un câlin ? Natsu ?

Natsu : Sans réfléchir, rester à la maison pour faire un câlin.

 **Tex** : Ok, Gajeel ?

Gajeel : L'option lire un livre dans une bibliothèque miteuse vous-avez ?

 **Tex** : Vous pouvez choisir que dans les options proposées.

Gajeel : Ça ne ressemble pas à la crevette.

 **Tex** : Vous allez choisir une réponse bon sang. Vous faites pas vos courses la ..

Gajeel : Je peux au moins réfléchir ? Tu as le feu aux fesses ( bip) du con (bip) ?

Grey : S'il commence à réfléchir vaut mieux aller boire un verre en attendant..

Gajeel : Fermes-la ! Je prends le dîner aux chandelles.

 **Tex** : A la bonheur. Grey ?

Grey : Cinéma pour voir le film au moins j'ai pas à me la coltiner.

 **Public** : OHHH

 **Tex** : Sympa. Luxus ?

Luxus : ( retire ses lunettes Armani ) je prends le film aussi.

 **Public féminin** : ( Cris d'extases) ouiiiiii

 **Tex** : C'est un crime d'avoir une femme comme ça et finir sa soirée devant un film.

( Luxus lui jette ses lunettes )

Luxus : On verra à la sortie toi..

 **Tex** : Ok, passons à la troisième question.

 **Troisième questions**.

Si vous comparez votre premier câlin à une boisson quelconque, ce serait plutôt : de l'eau car c'était plutôt calme, coca cola car secouant et excitant ou du champagne car c'est rare et c'est pour les occasions ? Natsu ?

Natsu : C'est une blague ?

 **Tex** : Comment ça ?

Natsu : Mais t'es un obsédé le vieux, c'est quoi ces questions ?

 **Tex** : C'est la production jeune homme donc répondez.

Natsu : ( Se gratte la tête ) C'est-à-dire .. je..

Gajeel : Oh putain la salamandre est puceau.

 **Public** : Woooo

Natsu : T'as gueule le tas de ferraille. Allez vous faire voir !

 **Tex** : Eh bah ! Disons que c'était inattendu.. pour quelqu'un qui a été élevé par un singe ..

 **Public** : Un dragon.

 **Tex** : Je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi avoir choisi la réponse 3 à la question 2 mais passons, Gajeel ?

Gajeel : Coca cola direct, je suis une bête.

Natsu : Tu sens aussi comme une bête.

Gajeel : T'as gueule l'immaculée.

 **Tex** : Bien, Grey ?

Grey : Juvia est une mage d'eau donc je dirais réponse 1

 **Tex** : Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

Grey : T'es flic ou animateur ?

 **Tex** : Parfait, et enfin Luxus ?

Luxus : Coca cola. Si tu fais là moindre réflexion ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas.

 **Tex** : Faut croire qu'il y'a que des étalons à Fairy tail. Parfait, on fait rentrer les dames.

 **(Jingle )**

 **Tex** : Mesdames, qu'ont-ils pensé la première fois qu'ils vous ont vu ? Lucy ?

Lucy : Je dirais sublime.

( Natsu retourne le carton avec la réponse )

Lucy : Mais je ne m'appelle pas Luigi espèce d'idiot.

Natsu : Je pensais ..

Lucy : Ne penses pas !

 **Tex** : Ça commence bien. Levy ?

Levy : Une crevette ?

( Gajeel retourne le Carton )

Levy : Youpi. ( elle caresse la main de Gajeel )

Gajeel : Gihi !

 **Tex** : Ah l'amour ! Juvia ?

Juvia : Grey-sama a toujours évité Juvia, combien de fois Juvia a dû le suivre pour ..

 **Tex** : Ne racontez pas votre vie mademoiselle on est pas chez le psy, l'heure tourne.

Grey : Hé parles bien à Juvia.

Juvia : ( les yeux brillant, saisit Le Bras de Grey) Grey-sama défend Juvia, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime !

Grey : Lâches moi ! Prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité..

 **Public féminin** : OHHHH !

Grey : Vos gueules !

Juvia : Grey-sama a trouvé Juvia collante.

( Grey retourne le carton )

Juvia : C'est piiiiiire !

 **Tex** : Allons, allons .. Mira ?

Mira : hum, je dirais jolie ?

( Luxus retourne le carton )

Mira : Quoi ? Une fille ? Tu rigoles ! Tout Magnolia me fait des compliments et la seule chose que tu trouve à dire c'est une fille ?

Luxus : T'avais qu'à te marier avec tout Magnolia alors me casse pas les ( bip)

Mira : On s'expliquera à la maison.

 **Tex** : Oula ça va chauffer ce soir. Passons à la question 2 : Un soir, vous voulez l'inviter à sortir. Quel endroit pensez-vous qu'elle choisira en premier ? Un restaurant pour un dîner aux chandelles ? Aller au cinéma pour voir un film d'action ou rester à la maison pour faire un câlin ? Lucy !?

Lucy : Je dirais rester à la maison pour faire un câlin.

( Natsu retourne le carton )

Natsu : bien joué mon ange ..

( Se tapent dans la main )

 **Tex** : Bien.. bien ! Levy ?

Levy : Regarder un film d'action.

( Gajeel retourne le carton )

Levy : Et sur quoi tu comptais me faire le dîner aux chandelles ? T'as mangé la table du salon..

Gajeel : C'est l'intention qui compte non ?

Levy : Dorénavant, c'est ton intention qui te remplira le ventre.

Gajeel : Mais crevette ..

Levy : Ne comptes même plus sur moi.

 **Tex** : Eh ben ! Mira ?

Mira : Je dirais rester à la maison pour un câlin.

( Luxus retourne le carton )

Mira : Oh mon dieu .. tu me trouve grosse c'est pour ça !

Luxus : Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?

Mira : ( Prend le carton et le tape avec ) Ne me parle plus.

 **Tex** : Ca chauffe grave. Passons à la troisième questions. Si vous comparez votre premier câlin à une boisson quelconque, ce serait plutôt : de l'eau car c'était plutôt calme, coca cola car secouant et excitant ou du champagne car c'est rare et c'est pour les occasions. Lucy ?

Lucy : Euh.. comment dire ..

 **Tex** : C'est pas la peine de vous torturer ma petite, votre fiancé est impuissant nous le savons..

Natsu : Quoi ?

Lucy : Ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble alors on attends ..

Natsu : T'as pas pas besoin de te justifier Luce, je vais lui péter sa gueule..

 **Tex** : Toutes mes excuses, Levy ?

Levy : Plate comme l'eau de source.

Gajeel : QUOI ?

Levy : Ca t'apprendras..

Gajeel : ( Déchire le carton) Crevette, tu joues avec ma virilité devant un million de télé spectateurs..

Levy : Vous finirez par vous réconcilier ta virilité et toi devant ton dîner aux chandelles.

 **Tex** : Bon sang, ne détruisez pas le matériel. Juvia ?

Juvia : coca cola.

( Grey Retourne le carton )

Juvia : Oh

 **Tex** : Ça craint ! Mira ?

Mira : Coca cola.

( Luxus retourne le carton )

Luxus : Enfin ! J'commençais à me poser des questions.

 **Tex** : Fin de la manche. Nous allons poser des questions pour les garçons.

 **Questions pour les garçons**.

 **Tex** : Une semaine avant de vous inscrire aux z'amour votre dernier câlin a été: Un record, un énième tour d'essai ou Un faux départ ? Natsu ?

Natsu : Je dois choisir entre ces propositions ?

 **Tex** : Faites donc..

Natsu : Mais je ne comprends même pas la question..

 **Tex** : Ah j'oubliais, rangez-vous sur le côté le puceau. Gajeel ?

Natsu : Fils de (biiiiiiiiiip)

( 5 minutes de Bip plus tard )

Gajeel : ( occupé à défaire sa cravate ) réponse .. 3

 **Tex** : Au moins, ils y'en a qui n'ont pas peur de dire la vérité et ça, je respecte ..

Gajeel : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?

Grey : T'es con, tu as choisi faux départ.

Gajeel : Merde je me suis gouré, je peux changer de réponse ?

 **Tex** : Trop tard, la réponse a été validée, Grey ?

Grey : Record.

 **Tex** : Le record du bobards. Luxus ?

Luxus : Un record aussi.

 **Tex** : Bien .. mais où allez-vous monsieur Dragneel ?

Happy : Aux toilettes monsieur !

 **Tex** : Mais on a pas le droit de quitter le plateau, on est en plein tournage ..et d'où sort ce chat bleu ? Les animaux sont interdits sur les lieux .. Mais attendez, ce chat vient juste de parler ou je rêve ?

Happy : Aye Sir !

 **Tex** : Ahhh au secours ! Envoyez la pub !

 **Après la pub**.

 **Tex** : De retour sur le plateau des Z'amour, chère téléspectateurs je m'excuse pour ce malheureux incident. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, des épées qui planent, des chats qui parlent, j'ai du prendre un café trop corsé ce matin. Nous reprenons mais cette fois avec la présence des filles.. veuillez accueillir sous de chaudes applaudissement. Les filles devront répondre la même chose que leurs compagnons. Une semaine avant de vous inscrire aux z'amour votre dernier câlin a été: Un record, un énième tour d'essai ou Un faux départ ? Lucy !?

Lucy : Je ne peux pas répondre.

 **Tex** : Autant pour moi. Sur le côté .. Levy ?

Levy : Un record.

( Gajeel retourne le carton )

Levy : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour remettre ta virilité en cause..

Gajeel : Sans commentaire y'a eu erreur sur la réponse.

Levy : Et moi, erreur sur la personne.

 **Tex** : Oulala.. Juvia ?

Juvia : Juvia ne sait pas. Peut être énième tour d'essai ?

( Grey retourne le carton )

Grey : …

 **Tex** : De mieux en mieux .. Mira ?

Mira : Énième tour d'essai !?

( Luxus retourne le carton )

Luxus : Si tu m'en veux, c'est pas le moment de régler nos compte..

Mira : Si je voulais régler nos comptes j'aurais dit devant tout le monde qu'on a rien fait depuis une semaine..

 **Public** : OH !

Luxus : Fermez-la ! Et c'est de ta faute, tu m'évites..

Mira : Fallait pas dire que j'étais grosse.

 **Tex** : Tu es magnifique Mira !

Luxus : Toi le gringalet, tu te la boucle ok ? Je n'ai jamais dit que t'étais grosse..

 **Tex** : Tututu , vous réglerez ça plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est vous qui menez mais rien n'est perdu pour les autres, il vous reste la seconde manche.

 **Seconde manche**.

 **Tex** : Cette fois, les garçons vont à côté. Quelles partie vous aimeriez que votre compagnon se sert le plus ? Lucy ?

Lucy : Euh comment dire .. son cerveau ?

 **Tex** : Ah ça, c'est dur. Levy ?

Levy : Je dirais de ses yeux. Il a une perle devant lui mais ne le remarque même pas.

 **Tex** : Que c'est beau. Et vous Juvia ?

Juvia : Juvia n'est pas sûre de ..

 **Tex** : Accouches ..

Juvia : Son cœur.

 **Tex** : Vous êtes légèrement schizophrène comme couple.

Juvia : Juvia aimerait que Grey-sama tombe amoureux d'elle.

 **Tex** : Je suis pas le génie de la lampe et on est pas à Disney. Passons, Mira ?

Mira : Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Luxus est parfait.

Juvia : Frimeuse.

 **Tex** : Je suis pas mal non plus ..

( il reçoit une décharge électrique )

 **Tex** : C'est moi ou l'air grouille d'énergie statique. Anyway, la seconde question : Votre compagnon peut se vanter d'avoir quoi de… plus que les autres ? Lucy ?

Lucy : Plus destructeur que les autres .. Si ça continue comme ça on va même être fiché banque de Magnolia.

 **Tex** : Les dettes c'est dur .. Levy ?

Levy : D'avoir un sale caractère.

 **Tex** : Euh je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi le concept mademoiselle, faites lui un petit compliment non ?

Levy : Je suis pas d'humeur.

 **Tex** : Faites un effort..

Levy : %{#\%^*+=

 **Tex** : Hein, qu'avez-vous dit ?

Lucy : Elle vient de vous insulter en runes.

 **Tex** : Euh.. ok. A vous Juvia ?

Juvia : Juvia admire et vénère Grey-sama ..

 **Tex** : C'est tombé dans une oreille de sourd .. Mira ?

Mira : Je dirais plus musclé que les autres ..

 **Tex** : Plus ils sont musclés et plus le cerveau est petit..

Luxus : ( Craque ses doigts et s'adresse au réalisateur ) Dites lui que j'entends quand on dit du mal de moi, demain prévoyez un remplaçant pour lui, il sera dans l'incapacité de faire le clown à la même heure …

 **Tex** : ( Éternue ) Faites entrer ces messieurs.

 **(Jingle)**

En rentrant sur le plateau, Natsu écrase une caméra par mégarde.

 **Tex** : Mais bon sang cassez pas la matériel, c'est de la pointe, caméra thermique et Waterproof. Résistant au choc et facile à manier… matériel fournit par la Stark Compagnie, nos mécènes.

Natsu : C'est quoi ça Stark Compagnie ?

Lucy : C'est pas si résistant que ça elle est en miette.

Natsu : Chut !

Cana : C'est Tony stark le multimillionnaire. On a bu un verre ensemble une fois, hic ! Un chic type mais un peu pervers ..

 **Tex** : Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

Cana : ( Le tient par les épaules ) Je suis Cana Alberona hic, à votre service hic..

 **Tex** : D'où vous sortez .. Allez vous habiller ce n'est pas une Pool Party .. Lâchez moi, vous puez le SDF à plein nez.. Sécurité.. Appelez moi la sécurité !

Bacchus : Vous m'avez appelé monsieur Tex ?

 **Tex** : Oui, oui .. Veuillez reconduire Lana hors du plateau et sécuriser le périmètre.

Bacchus : ( La chope par la taille ) Suivez moi madame ..

Cana : ( Sort une bouteille de sa poche ) Tu es pas mal toi, ça te dirais de trinquer à ma santé ?

Bacchus : Jamais pendant le service ma petite dame, mais je termine dans une heure.

Cana : Tu me plaît bien toi !

Bacchus : Wildooo !

 **Tex** : Veuillez nous excuser pour cet incident mineur, reprenons. Quelle partie de son corps aimeriez vous que votre mari/compagnon se sert le plus ? On est en retard niveau chrono, Natsu a vous ?

Natsu : Je n'ai pas très bien compris ta question..

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

 **Tex** : On veut bien vous croire. Gajeel ?

Gajeel : La crevette n'a aucun problème avec moi, pas vrai crevette ?

( Levy retourne son carton )

Gajeel : Quoi ? Je vois 10/10

Levy : Tu vois que la bouffe et la bagarre.

Gajeel : J'suis un mec moi !

 **Tex** : Bien sur .. Grey ?

Grey : Aucune idée et pour tout te dire mec, je m'en tape royalement.

 **Tex** : Vous êtes à la télé bon sang, répondez !

Grey : ( Retire sa chemise ) Rien à foutre, je suis un Thug..

 **Public féminin** : Le caleçon .. Le caleçon !

( Juvia retourne le carton en pleurant )

Grey : Alors la, tu peux toujours courir ..

 **Tex** : Prenez ce mouchoir ma petite .. Luxus ?

Luxus : Je suis parfait, ça ne se voit pas ?

(Mira retourne le carton )

Luxus : La femme a parlé !

( Ils Se tcheck )

 **Deuxième question**.

 **Tex** : Votre compagnon peut se vanter d'avoir quoi de… plus que les autres ? Natsu ?

Natsu : Une forte intelligence au combat.

( Lucy retourne le carton )

Natsu : Quoi ?

Lucy : Désolé mon cœur..

Gajeel : Il est tellement idiot qu'il ne saisit pas ses propres conneries.. C'est un don !

Natsu : Ta gueule !

 **Tex** : Oh ! Gajeel ?

Gajeel : Connaissant la crevette, un sale caractère ?

( Levy retourne le carton )

Gajeel : Bingo !

 **Tex** : Bravo ! Vous êtes à égalité avec le couple Luxus et Mira, s'ils répondent correctement à la dernière question, ils partent en final.

Luxus. : On va vous pulvériser..

 **Tex** : Du calme ! Grey ? Ou est passé Grey ?

Happy : Il est aux toilettes ..

 **Tex** : Ahh encore ce chat … sécurité !

Bacchus : ( éméché entrain de se rouler avec Cana ) C'est simplement un chat hic .. Shootez dedans !

 **Tex** : Je craques ! Alors Luxus ?

Luxus : Ma superbe musculature.

 **Public féminin** : Oh ouiiiiii

( Mira retourne le carton )

Luxus : Yes !

Mira : On réglera nos comptes plus tard, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié..

Luxus : Tu es vraiment lunatique.

Mira : Quoi ? Je suis hystérique ?

Luxus : J'ai pas ..

Mira : Tais-toi !

 **Tex** : Et ça se dit être un homme.. C'est fait, malgré les petits incidents et les maintes péripéties .. les aléas du direct me dira-t-on, nous avons enfin notre couple finaliste.

Gajeel : Pff, viens on se tire d'ici crevette..

Levy : ( Déjà devant la porte de sortie ) Je pars sans toi sale goujat !

Gajeel : Reviens ici crevette..

Lucy : Toi aussi Natsu reviens..

Natsu : Je ne t'entends pas, je ne te comprends pas, je ne suis qu'un idiot ..

Grey : ( Qui revient des toilettes ) Votre savon sent bon.. Et où allez-vous tous comme ça ?

Juvia : Mira et Luxus sont qualifiés pour lafinal. Juvia a perdu mais pour Juvia, Grey-sama restera toujours numéro un dans son cœur..

Grey : ouais ouais je me tire aussi..

 **Final.**

 **Tex** : Vous connaissez le principe..

Luxus : C'est pas parce qu'on participe à votre émission débile, qu'on doit nous traiter comme des cons !

 **Tex** : Ma mère doit se retourner ..

Mira : votre mère est décédée ?

 **Tex** : Non, elle est à sa séance de bronzage..

 **Public** : Ohhh

 **Tex** : Continuons s'il vous plaît ! Alors, l'un de vous doit me rejoindre.

Luxus : Moi !

Mira : Non, ce sera moi ! Je suis la plus intelligente.

Luxus : Emmerdeuse ..

Mira : ( Se met à pleurer )

Luxus : Je connais plus de chose sur toi..

Mira : ok !

 **Tex** : C'est mignon. Bon, vous êtes prêt ?

Mira et Luxus : Ouais !

 **Tex** : Je vous rappelle qu'il faudra me donner le plus de réponse possible en soixante secondes d'accord ?

Luxus : C'est bon on a compris abrège !

 **Tex** : Top, Luxus connait-il le nom de votre meilleure amie ?

Mira : Oui !

Luxus : Non !

 **Tex** : Top, oui ou non ?

Mira : Tu l'a connais !

Luxus : Non !

Mira : C'est Deylie.

Luxus : Mais c'est qui cette Deylie ?

Mira : C'est ma meilleure amie, elle passe presque tous les jours à la maison.

Luxus : Connais pas !

 **Tex** : Excusez-moi .. Mais le jeu continue, vous finirez cette intéressante conversation plus tard .. De préférence loin de ce plateau.

Luxus : …

 **Tex** : Top, Luxus connait-il votre Mage préféré ?

Mira : Oui !

Luxus : Moi !

 **Tex** : Top, non, c'est Gildarts.

Luxus : Quoi ? Mais bordel nous-sommes mariés, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant publiquement que je sois ton Mage préféré.. Soutenir dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Mira : Oups !

 **Tex** : On reprend vite .. Top, Luxus connait-il le nom de votre ex petit ami ?

Mira : Oui !

Luxus : Non ! Stop.. Top ou je ne sais quoi ..

 **Tex** : Je vous rappelle que vous êtes vraiment très loin du compte.

Luxus : Vous, fermez la deux secondes ok !

 **Tex** : ( En mode choqué ) …

Luxus : Je croyais que c'était moi ton premier .. Dis moi le nom de ce connard, je vais lui régler son compte !

 **Tex** : Écoutez, vous réglerez ça plus tard, nous avons pas le temps.

Luxus : Ouais on verra ça plus tard.

 **Tex** : Top, Luxus connait-il votre plat favoris ?

Mira : Oui !

Luxus : Les sushi.

 **Tex** : Top, bonne réponse ! On continue .. Top, Luxus connait-il votre fleur préférée ?

Mira : Oui !

Luxus : Non !

 **Tex** : Top, c'est les Cosmos. Top, Luxus connait-il votre série préférée ?

Mira : Non !

Luxus : Si, les feux de l'amour.

 **Public** : Ha ha ha ha !

Mira : Tu vas me le payer. Je suis ridicule maintenant.

Luxus : On va pas tarder à l'être tout les deux ..

Mira : C'est de ta faute, on est marié depuis un et demi et tu ne connais même pas le nom de ma meilleure amie.

Luxus : Les filles,vous êtes une putain de migraine, pour le jeu tu me fais une scène mais en temps normal si je connaissais le nom de ta meilleure amie, tu m'aurais cloué au mur avec ton satan Soul..

Mira : ( pleurniche ) Ne cherches pas à te justifier ..

 **Tex** : Elle pleure beaucoup.. Continuons.. Top, Luxus connait-il votre couleur préférée ?

Mira : Oui !

Luxus : Le rose.

 **Tex** : Top, c'est le blanc !

Luxus : N'importe quoi, tu n'as jamais mis du blanc !

Mira : On continue Tex, avant que je le cloue non sur le mur mais autre part et dans une partie bien douloureuse qui l'empêchera de se reproduire lui et sa bêtise.

 **Tex** : Top, Luxus connait-il votre boisson préférée ?

Mira : Oui !

Luxus : Thé à la menthe.

 **Tex** : Top, bonne réponse .. continuons, Top, Luxus connait-il votre film préféré ?

Mira : Oui.

Luxus : La ligne bleue.

 **Tex** : Top, comment ?

Mira : Mince !

Luxus : La ligne verte !

 **Tex** : Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter.. et puis zut, on s'en fiche je vais bientôt être viré de toute façon, bonne réponse !

 **Le réalisateur** : ( A l'autre bout du plateau ) Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

 **Public** : OUAISSSS !

 **Tex** : Top, Luxus connait-il votre s… BOUM BOUM !

Mira : Non pas encore !

 **Tex** : Le temps réglementaire est maintenant terminé.. Vous avez perdu, désolé !

Luxus : Evidemment, et c'est de ta faute !

Mira : C'est de la tienne, c'est toi qui répondait aux question.. Tu ne connais rien de moi !

Luxus : Mais bien sûr, tu ne me dis rien, des mensonges, je croyais être ton premier et j'apprends quoi par ce gringalet ? Tu as déjà eu quelqu'un ..

Mira : Tu ne retiens jamais rien de toute manière, tu es trop égocentrique, tu aimes que ta petite personne, tu passes ta vie à te contempler et te pavaner en manteau fourrure.

Luxus : Si je devais retenir toutes les conneries que tu débitais, j'aurais la capacité intellectuelle de Natsu à l'heure qu'il est..

Mira : ( En s'en allant ) Bah retiens bien celle la : JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

 **Tex** : …

 **Public** : ...

 **Tex** : Pointez la caméra avers moi .. Parfait ! Merci de nous avoir suivit comme chaque jour de la semaine, j'espère que cette épisode ne vous dégoûtera pas à vie des Z'amour, pour ma part ce fut un plaisir, si vous ne me revoyait pas d'ici la, c'est soit j'ai été viré ou passé à tabac par le blond à la cicatrice de Harry Potter, dans les deux cas, je suis foutue. A plus.

Luxus : Bébé reviens, je suis désolé, j'ignorais que t'étais enceinte.. c'est pour ça que tu chialais chaque secondes .. non, je voulais dire tu pleurais pour des raisons tout à fait plausibles.. allé reviens on va changer cet énième tour d'essai en un record ..

 **Réalisateur** : Et coupez ! C'est dans la boite !

Jellal : ( Essoufflé) C'est b-bon .. Je suis la, merci de m'avoir a-attendu..

( extinctions des lumières )

Jellal : Hé oh ou êtes-vous les amis ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

 **Fin**.


End file.
